Rubber Duckie (song)
"Rubber Duckie" is Ernie's signature song, a tribute to his beloved Rubber Duckie. The song enjoyed popular fame, reaching number 16 on Billboard's "Hot 100 Singles" chart in 1970.The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z It was even nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children, but it lost to The Sesame Street Book & Record, which also contains the song. Ernie originally performed the song in the first season of Sesame Street, singing in a bathtub in a room that resembled his living room. The most common version, filmed for the second season, features Ernie in a bathroom with a plain blue background. The song has been dubbed into many different languages, a montage of which was featured in the special Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting. In 1974, Ernie sang the song as "El Patito," with a new Latin arrangement, translation by Wyatt Day, and Spanish-language vocals by Jim Henson. This version was released on the album ¡Sesame Mucho!, and later issued as a single backed with the original English version in 1976. A new version of "Rubber Duckie" with Ernie was filmed in season 30, using the original album recording with Jim Henson's vocals . Similarly, the same track was also used for a film segment showing various kids taking baths . In addition to Ernie, the song has also been covered by Little Richard, Bob McGrath and other artists. Performances References * Ernie sang a few lines from the song in a segment where he prepares for a bath *The Two-Headed Monster sing a line from the song in a 1980 sketch where they take a bath. * The sketch "Best Friend Blues" begins with Hoots the Owl asking Ernie if he wants to sing "Rubber Duckie." * An instrumental version of the song is heard during a 1996 sketch starring Grover and Mr. Johnson in a department store. * The tune is briefly quoted in the last few notes of "Songs" in Elmopalooza. * An instrumental version of the song is used as the music button for a season 30 sketch where Ernie loses Rubber Duckie. * In Elmo's World: Babies when Elmo is counting ducklings, the tune of the song is played. * "Another Sunny Day" from the Sesame Street Live show Out of This World briefly changes to the tune of "Rubber Duckie" as Ernie sings a solo verse about his duck. * The song is used in the score of Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic, as Ernie and Bert imagine themselves in a bathtub. * "Rubber Duckie" is quoted musically several times in the Journey to Ernie segment "Musicland." Ernie and the Two-Headed Monster also sing lines from the song. * The song underscores the "Ducks in a Row" game on Play with Me Sesame. *In a flashback sequence in Episode 4067, The Electric Three (Gordon, Bob and Luis' garage rock band) perform the song. *A clip of the Season 30 remake is seen in a 2008 promo for Sesamestreet.org. The score quotes a bit of the song as the clip plays. * Chris hums the song while taking a bath in Episode 4214. * At Sesame Street at SeaWorld, a hidden interactive element on the back door of 123 Sesame Street (enabled only by the park's special Elmo wands) has Ernie singing the first verse of the song. Videos File:Sesame Street Ernie and his Rubber Duckie|Ernie sings "Rubber Duckie." File:Sesame Street Little Richard Sings Rubber Duckie|Little Richard performs "Rubber Duckie." Notes * Jeff Moss squeaked a duckie during the original recording, and has squeaked the duck in all subsequent Rubber Duckie recordings. The same Rubber Duckie has been used because nobody could find a duckie that could match the sound of the original.Christopher Cerf, Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music booklet, page 12 * Before the documentary Sesame Street Unpaved aired on TV, Noggin's website featured "Rubber Duckie" and three other classic clips for fans to vote on (with "Rubber Duckie" getting the most votes). Publications *''Sesame Street Songbook Vol. 1'' *''The Sesame Street Song Book'' (1971, 1992 and 2007 editions) *''Songs of Sesame Street'' (1977) *''The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures'' (1983) *''The Reader's Digest Children's Songbook'' (1986) *''Favorite Songs from Jim Henson's Muppets'' (1986) *''Jim Henson: The Works'' (1993) *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' (1998) See also *International Rubber Duckie *Ernie and Bert songs Sources External links *Rubber Duckie: the Story Behind Sesame’s Iconic Bath Time Tune at Sesameworkshop.org __NOWYSIWYG__ Rubber Duckie Category:Friendship